This invention relates to optical-signal processing.
Systems for optical-signal processing, such as Motorola's OPTOBUS.TM. link, send bit streams (e.g., channels of information) encoded as light pulses from one computer to another in a multiplexed fashion. The OPTOBUS.TM. link includes two integrated circuits for, respectively, sending and receiving multiplexed light pulses. The first integrated circuit has ten laser diodes which receive bit streams from the first computer and emit corresponding streams of light pulses. The light pulses pass through an optical cable to the second integrated circuit, which contains ten light detectors for converting the light pulses into a series of demultiplexed bit streams.